


All I Want For Christmas Is Boo

by Purpleboocake



Series: Wonboo (Wonwoo x Seungkwan) [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Snow, first fic of the year whaat, happy new year !!, it's cute i promise, lapslock, seungkwan has purple hair, some other members are hinted at, wonwoo likes being alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleboocake/pseuds/Purpleboocake
Summary: wonwoo loves being alone. for the most part being because he really doesn't know how to handle social interaction, but he also loves not having people around to disturb his reading, and there's no one to shake you awake when it's time for work.but wonwoo sometimes -only sometimes- wonders what it would be like to live with a significant other. someone to love and hold, someone to care for other than yourself, someone- someone to wrap their arms around wonwoo's neck and sit on his lap as he read a book... but no, he is content with being alone.as wonwoo got to a juicy part in the book, he heard a noise outside that sounded a lot like the jingling of bells.he put a bookmark on the page he was on and sat the book down once again, then looked through the blinds."carolers? there are carolers in this neighborhood?"orBookworm Wonwoo and Caroler Seungkwan meet on christmas eve <3
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Series: Wonboo (Wonwoo x Seungkwan) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040981
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	All I Want For Christmas Is Boo

**Author's Note:**

> i know im late for a christmas fice but i couldn't think of anything before. this idea struck me two days ago while watching tv and i just HAD to write it. enjoy some christmas fluff and happy new year <3

wonwoo sat his book down and peeked out of the blinds.

"it's a nice night."

he sighed, it was snowing lightly, and the snow from the previous storm was still on the ground- at least a good 2 inches. the bright white of the snow against the pale orange of the streetlight made him feel safe somehow. he picked his book back up and got lost in a magical world of wizards and wands.

wonwoo usually reads at this time of night, but the knowledge of it being christmas eve makes it better. the little things make wonwoo smile- like the toy ads with toys that'll probably break within a month, the cool gaming consoles he couldn't afford, how they use the same commercials from way back when, and lastly, the songs.

the songs that make you feel warm inside, songs that make you want to drink hot cocoa in front of a warm fire, songs that make you want to sing along and fall asleep to at the same time.

but despite his joy for all of these things, wonwoo doesn't really celebrate christmas much.

the only 'christmassy' things he has in his home are a tree with pretty blue lights and ornaments, and a snow-globe. he doesn't give or get presents because he doesn't have any friends, his parents are away at the states, and his job at the local library doesn't pay much, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

wonwoo loves being alone. for the most part being because he really doesn't know how to handle social interaction, but he also loves not having people around to disturb his reading, and there's no one to shake you awake when it's time for work.

but wonwoo sometimes -only sometimes- wonders what it would be like to live with a significant other. someone to love and hold, someone to care for other than yourself, someone- someone to wrap their arms around wonwoo's neck and sit on his lap as he read a book... but no, he is content with being alone.

as wonwoo got to a juicy part in the book, he heard a noise outside that sounded a lot like the jingling of bells.

he put a bookmark on the page he was on and sat the book down once again, then looked through the blinds.

"carolers? there are carolers in this neighborhood?"

wonwoo got up to put on his favorite deep red coat and some snow boots to go and check out the suspected carolers. once he got outside and stood on his porch, the first thing that hit him was the cold, his breath coming out in a slight shudder. but the next thing was the 5 men all holding a single gold colored bell with a red ribbon on top.

the man on the far right jumped up and down slightly along with a small squealing noise coming from him, and wonwoo looked in his direction.

"thank you so so much for coming out sir! we'd love to sing for you, i promise it'll be short!"

wonwoo barely registered the man's words, he was gorgeous.

he had small snowflakes in his fluffy vibrant purple hair, and the most beautiful and big brown eyes wonwoo had ever seen. big cheeks, a small button nose, and pretty pink lips; this man was an angel.

"oh yes.. yes of course.."

wonwoo's extremely quiet and late response made the man smile. if the man smiled more wonwoo would die on the spot. 

trying to stop thinking about how beautiful this man was, wonwoo instead focused on what song the group was about to sing. now of course wonwoo was expecting something traditional like silent night or we wish you a merry christmas- 

but no.

/all i want for christmas~  
is~  
you~/

wonwoo was shocked to say the least, both at the harmonization of the men, and the song choice. 

wonwoo blushed at the song. the fact that this angel -and the others- were singing this to him in english was almost too much, that and the fact they all sounded like professional singers and the voice from the angel completely threw him off. judging from his face and talking voice, wonwoo would've guessed the angel would've sounded like a fairy with little to no vibrato, but lo and behold-

/i just want you for my own  
more than you could ever know  
make my wish come true~/

wonwoo gasped at the insane falsetto coming from the angel. he was 100% sure that wasn't in the original song..

/all i want for christmas is you~  
ooh, baby~/

all the men harmonized towards the end of the song, using their bells as the ending music.

"woo! that was amazing!"

wonwoo complimented and clapped for them all, and they all took a bow.

"thank you sir!"

the angel bowed once more and started walking up to the porch. needless to say wonwoo wasn't prepared.

'do i look okay? does my breath stink? why is he coming up here?? wait i could probably get his name-'

"i'd like you to have this, one of my friends made it!"

wonwoo's thoughts were interrupted by the angel holding out a christmas tree shaped sugar cookie in a small, clear plastic bag.

"oh.. thank you so much for this."

wonwoo took the cookie in his own hands, and watched the angel walk away.

'why are you letting him get away???'

wonwoo thought as the angel got off of the porch and started to join the other men.

"w-wait!"

wonwoo jumped over the steps of the porch -cookie still in hand- but somehow didn't fall.

"hm?"

the angel turned around with a small smile.

"is there something wrong with the cookie? i told him not to overdo it on the frosting god-"

"no- nothing is wrong i just-"

wonwoo sighed in embarrassment.

"what's your name?"

"oh- my name is boo seungkwan! what's yours?"

the angel -seungkwan- smiled at wonwoo, the type of smile that reaches your eyes.

'ADORABLE-'

"i'm jeon wonwoo! and uh- i was wondering.."

seungkwan nodded slightly, silently telling wonwoo to go on.

"would- would you like to go somewhere...? tomorrow? like a cafe or something.. i mean i understand if you have to go somewhere tomorrow is christmas after all haha.."

wonwoo laughed nervously.

'i sounded like an idiot oh god-'

"i'd love to."

seungkwan's head was lowered and his voice was small, but wonwoo heard it.

"really?"

"really. when should i come over?"

"oh come on you two lovebirds im freezing!"

the shortest man piped up from behind seungkwan, to which seungkwan jumped.

"ah yes yes right- um, i'll come back tomorrow around 10am or is that too early?"

"no no it's fine! you guys get going. i loved the song, seungkwan."

"thank you again, wonwoo."

"oh for god sakes come on!"

the shortest man pulled seungkwan by the arm and led the others on the sidewalk.

"bye!"

wonwoo smiled and waved at seungkwan being pulled away. shortly after, wonwoo could hear the other men 'oohing' and 'aahing' at the twos awkward interaction.

wonwoo got back inside his house and thought about what he and seungkwan were going to do tomorrow. he smiled as his mind cooked up images of the two sitting by a fire sipping hot cocoa.. maybe not being alone could be a nice change.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
